


Worlds Apart (An AoT X FMA Crossover)

by TitanFodder



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Friendship, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanFodder/pseuds/TitanFodder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a mysterious teenage stranger appears one day during the restoration of Shiganshina, and fixes the breach in the wall, he carries with him the knowledge that humanity might not be as close to extinction as they once thought. Rating subject to change, no official pairings as of yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Eren Jaeger’s POV

Titans were the bane of anyone’s existence where I come from. Their skin was hot enough to burn fire, but as slick as ice all at once, their dumb smiles plastered on their face as if they enjoyed eating us purely for the kill. It’s all anyone can do to not lose their sanity anymore. I was no exception to this. I had grown fairly used to the sickening sweet taste of wine, letting it burn my throat and my memory whenever I needed to get away from it all. The first time I had tried it was when I agreed to use my newly discovered titan form to retake the land that had been lost in fear to the titans. I spit it out, the bitter taste making me sicker than what I had been already, but now it seemed like I couldn’t let go of the flask. Mikasa always encouraged me to turn away from the use of intoxication to get rid of my problems but no matter how much I cared for her and her opinions, the alcohol would still make its way down my throat. Even Armin couldn’t get through to me; I had become a drunkard. 

The time was starting to slip away from me. With the alcohol-induced comas I went into every night, I barely noticed the fear I had caused everyone, and I never once glanced in the direction of those who wanted me dead. I would drink and fight titans whenever I had been told to; this was the norm now. 

As I walked down a once-abandoned street, I observed our dedicated crew as they did everything they could to restore the sheltered city of Shiganshina back to its former glory. Though glory wasn’t my first choice of word, that’s the one I’ll stick with until I think of another.

And that was when I saw him.

I met him a while ago, probably further back than either of us could remember. He was a shorter man, a teenager at the height of about five feet. He seemed short to me. Then again, so did Corporal Levi, and from personal experience I knew that they hate to be told the truth about their stature.

He appeared as a natural dirty blonde, tied into a tight braid, with a red jacket that appeared to be a healing symbol on the back. Was he a doctor? Highly unlikely. I sat on the roof of a local butcher shop near the end of the city, about fifteen yards or so from the wall, watching the blonde as he walked over to the boulder I had unskillfully placed in front of the breach of the wall. With one swift move, he clapped his hands together, and then placed them on the rock. I wanted to laugh so badly. I choked back a chuckle and sipped from my flask before spitting out the red wine from what I was now witnessing. The boulder was changing, transforming, placing itself into the wall and creating a new seal over the hole, one that could only be done by professional carpenters over a period of years. Lightening splattered all over the wall as the granite had become one with the barrier. 

I wasn’t the only one to stare at this phenomenon. This man that I had underestimated slightly before had some form of power to bend things at will, and I was curious now. Luckily for me, I hadn’t began my binge drinking for the day, so I was almost perfectly sober to see this. I jumped down from the wall as the male turned to look around. His focus was mainly on those of us in uniform, not the scared faces of the public that chose to come back and repopulate the area to the best of their abilities. 

“You, in the military outfit…” He walked over to me, looking as if he hadn’t just performed a miracle. “I need to speak to your commanding officer, we received a distress signal a while back that we could only now respond to.”

I looked at my fellow brethren in arms. After what they had seen, and with the knowledge of how they had previously treated me in my titan form, I gained approving nods from everyone, except for horse-face Jean. He stalked up to the younger man and looked down at him. But before Kirschtein could respond, Commander Erwin was already on it. 

“Who are you and where have you come from?” He pointed one of his long range swords at the blonde questioningly, knowing that if the younger tried to attack, he would lop his head off before he even knew what was happening. 

The blonde saluted, not the way we do it here, but it was a genuine gesture. 

“I am Edward Elric, the FullMetal State Alchemist from the country of Amestris.”

Everyone looked around, baffled. There was no Amestris that I had known of, in fact no one knew. But this was intriguing. The thought of there being more people out in the world than those behind the wall we lived in was exciting to say the least.

However…

“There is no Amestris. There is no land for us humans beyond the walls either. So how…?” Erwin walked up to the kid and looked at him with a grim face. “I’ll ask once more; where did you come from?” 

“I came from Amestris, if you don’t believe me then maybe you should come and see. But honestly I get where you’re coming from. It’d be hard to believe if you spend your entire life hiding behind walls.”

Erwin gnashed his teeth. He hated to be wrong.

Then again, the kid was wearing a black uniform that could possibly be a military outfit.

Before Erwin could reform his sentences in his head and speak them, a small band of people made their way over and down the wall as if the wall had phased them none. A tall man with dark raven hair led them, followed by a blonde woman, an auburn-haired male, and three others, whose stature was a force to be reckoned with. And all of them appeared to be on what I could only imagine were metal horses.

This was just the beginning though. I had no idea what was to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some parts of this fic might not be accurate but I haven't started the rewrite yet, so hope you enjoy anyhow and let me know if there's something out of place here.

Edward Elric’s POV

Alchemy. The science of understanding, deconstructing, and reconstructing matter. When I had been told that I would be going through uncharted titan country, I honestly thought that the people we were to save wouldn’t look like that. Because all these people looked frightened. Scared. Not understanding. As if they’ve never seen alchemy performed before. It was tragic to say the least.

The führer warned that the people here would be untamed to this influence we have. They wouldn’t understand, or even know that anything exists beyond their walls.

But this man breathing in my face… I wanted so badly to force some breath mints down his throat. Alcohol never sat with me right, so his breath was like hell.

“I told you I’m from Amestris. If you don’t believe me, then maybe you should come see for yourself.” I turned away from him as my colleagues Colonel Mustang, Lieutenants Hawkeye and Havoc, followed by Major Armstrong, Alphonse and Zanpano the chimera, had finally arrived. The hover cycles we all had were a little loose on control, so they would have to whip around to stop. Of course, who was to say that they could really stop without hurting someone?

“Well, well, you’re alive FullMetal. That’s a relief. Writing eulogies is such a drag.” The colonel looked down at me with his annoyingly confident grin. It irritated me how a man so snide and self-assured could look like hell’s angel. Either way, he got on my nerves constantly.

“I wouldn’t worry about it Colonel. There’s no way I’d die before you anyhow.” I smirked up at him as his once confident smile turned into a frown of antagonism.

“You never answered my question.” Erwin crossed his arms in aggravation. 

“Look I don’t know who you are but I can’t answer any more clearly than I just did—“ I whipped around to look at Mustang, who grabbed my shoulder and jerked me back slightly.

“Calm yourself Elric. I’m sure you could’ve explained things better.” His cocky grin returned as he looked at Erwin. “We are from Amestris and we were called here to fix the walls. Your government will understand as it was them who had called us.”

“Did you… did you really come from a place beyond the walls?” A blonde boy whose hair was a little girly to me, not that I have room to judge I suppose, asked. It was interesting how they all wore the same uniform but they refused to recognize us as people termed from their own government. Did they not know? Why wouldn’t they?

“Yeah we did.” I heard Al’s voice behind me. “We came to check out the damage and protect the scouts or so they would be called here.”

The tall man with blonde hair slicked back was starting to make me nervous. But Mustang got him to put his blade down. I wouldn’t be surprised in the least bit honestly because these people appeared frightened and sensitive. We were so desensitized where I came from, with all the technological advancements we had. While Roy and the others talked to the authority figure later known as “Commander Erwin”, I watched as a dark brunette leapt off a nearby building and walk up to me, pushing his flask back into his front pocket.

He was interesting.

The guy walked up to me and blinked. “So you actually live outside of the wall?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I would first like to say thank you for viewing this fic because it's the first I'm posting here~ This is only chapter one, for more content go to www.quotev.com/story/5963206/Worlds-Apart-An-AoT-X-FMAB-Crossover-Fic/1/ , or for more go to https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11056630/1/Worlds-Apart-An-AOT-X-FMA-Crossover-Fic . Either way, I hope you all enjoy. This is only the first chapter and that is all that will remain here until I finish organizing everything. Again, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it~


End file.
